


and the world has somehow shifted

by tallchild



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tangled AU, dustin is a swiftie in ALL universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallchild/pseuds/tallchild
Summary: Chris forgets to tell Dustin some vital information.aka, moskochris tangled!au, the cave scene.





	and the world has somehow shifted

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little thing inspired by a post i made on peach, which went something like this... "tangled is 100% a dustin/chris story. dustin is a nerdier flynn rider. chris is locked up in his tower by aaron sorkin who refuses to give him more than 5 lines. eduardo's the chameleon and mark's the horse."  
> shoutout to my friends who encouraged this, and shoutout to those who said nothing, because you also encouraged this. 
> 
> say hi on tumblr! i'm @lcdsound :)

It’s a less than ideal situation. Being stuck in a pitch black cave, water quickly rushing in around them, that is.

Dustin takes a deep breath and dives down, looking for an exit, while Chris bangs on the surrounding rocks with his frying pan, Eduardo perched on his shoulder. Dustin rises back up and tries to pry away the rocks with his hands, cursing when that only gives him a deep cut on his palm. He heads back down into the steadily rising water, but quickly pops back up.

“It’s no use. I can’t see anything.” Dustin says, panting, his breath loud and echoing in the cavernous space.

Chris hesitates and then tries to dive down himself, but Dustin pulls him back up, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Hey!” Dustin shakes Chris slightly. “There’s no point. It’s pitch black down there.”

Chris leans back against the cave walls. They’re silent as the realization sets in. Murky water swishes around their shoulders warningly. They’re completely trapped.

Chris closes his eyes tight, fighting tears. “This is all my fault.” he says softly. “Aaron was right, I never should have done this.”

Dustin shivers and says nothing, looking Chris over with wide, concerned eyes. Chris looks back at him.

“I am _so_ sorry, Dustin.” he implores.

Dustin sighs, and gives him a grim, tight-lipped smile.

“Moskovitz.”

Chris dries his eyes, and looks over at Dustin.

“What?”

“My full name is Dustin Moskovitz. Thought you might as well know.” Dustin tells him.

“Why,” Chris says, now openly sobbing, “would I need to know that.”

“I don’t know!” Dustin throws his hands up. “I just thought—! Whatever, it’s your turn!”

 Chris looks at him sharply. “My turn to do what, drown?” he snaps.

“Noooo, to share something!” Dustin whines.

Chris rubs at his temple and thinks.

“Well, I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” He shrugs.

Dustin’s eyes narrow. “...what?”

Chris slaps his forehead. He looks around wildly, relief bubbling in his chest.

“I have... magic hair! that glows when I sing!”

The water reaches their chins. Chris starts to sing.

“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine—“

They fill their lungs with the remaining air as the cave is saturated with cold roaring water.

Chris’s hair starts to glow, filling the cavern with soft golden light. Dustin tries to hold in his gasp.

Looking around, they see it, a small gap between two rocks at the bottom of the cave. The men exchange a look and start swimming towards it. Frantically, they pull apart the stones, until the dam bursts and they tumble out into the river. Dustin and Chris pull themselves up onto the edge of the riverbank, dripping and coughing.

Chris smiles, amazed.

“We made it.”

“Was that Taylor Swift?” Dustin asks, thinking about the song Chris sang in the cave.

Chris turns briefly to look at his companion. “Who?” he asks, distracted.

Dustin lets out a squeak in horror.

“ _Whoa_.” Chris breathes, ignoring Dustin in favor of the field ahead of them. He marvels at the feeling of crisp, fresh air on his damp skin. “I’m alive.”

Dustin looks at him suspiciously, unconcerned with their survival.

“Your hair glows.” he says, pointing at him accusingly.

Chris laughs, happy, free, and hoists himself up out of the river and into the clearing. “We’re alive!” he shouts.

Dustin turns to Eduardo, the small green chameleon drying himself off by his side.

“His hair actually glows.” Dustin says to him. Eduardo nods knowingly. Dustin pauses, then whispers, scandalized, “and he doesn’t even know who T-Swizzle is.”

“Dustin!”

Dustin ignores Chris and stares blankly ahead. 

“Why does his hair glow!?” he says to himself.

“Moskovitz!” Chris yells, impatient.

Dustin looks up, his eyes frantic.

“ _What?”_

Chris smiles down at him.

“It doesn’t just glow.”

Eduardo turns to Dustin with a smug grin on his reptilian face. Dustin looks back and forth between the two of them, before turning to Chris.

“Why is he smiling at me?”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! make sure to check out ladystark's enchanted tsn au!  
>  
> 
> i don't know if i'll write anymore of this, but i would love to do a collection of little tsn disney!au fics.
> 
> title from "i see the light" from tangled, ofc!


End file.
